


Crossing the line

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Grindelwald is besotted, He can't help it, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, newt's so cute and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: “I think he’s obsessed,” Percival points out as he grabs another note; Newt has been received notes and letters from Grindelwald since he returned to New York. At first he thought they were sent as a threat, but since the only thing Grindelwald did was ask about him and his creatures Newt started to get really confused.“With what?” Newt looks at the note Percival’s holding to see if there’s an indication of obsessive behavior that he might have missed.“With you!” His brother hisses, irritated.





	Crossing the line

“I think he’s obsessed,” Percival points out as he grabs another note; Newt has been received notes and letters from Grindelwald since he returned to New York. At first he thought they were sent as a threat, but since the only thing Grindelwald did was ask about him and his creatures Newt started to get really confused.

“With what?” Newt looks at the note Percival’s holding to see if there’s an indication of obsessive behavior that he might have missed.

Theseus rolls his eyes at that, because of course his brother is pacing around Percival’s office; the Director made the mistake of letting him know and now he’s at his most extreme mother’s hen mode.

“With you!” His brother hisses, irritated.

“I don’t think-”

“Newt, this one is practically a confession of how long he’s been following you,” Percival groans. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“I thought it wasn’t that important, I mean he hasn’t done-”

“Not important?” Theseus snaps, looking like he’s about to have an aneurysm. “Your safety is not important?”

Newt shakes his head, fighting the temptation of rolling his eyes at his brother.

“I didn’t mean that, ‘Seus,” he tries to explain. “I’m just saying that he hasn’t tried to hurt me. Besides, he seems really curious about my creatures.”

And honestly, Newt has started to enjoy writing to him; it’s not like he trusts him, but he really likes Grindelwald’s questions and the fact that he seems to pay attention to what Newt does for a living.

But he’s not going to say that to his brother.

***

They decide to keep it a secret (Queenie is the only one that’s aware of the situation, but she promised not to say anything to Picquery) the problem is that Percival and Theseus think it’s best to keep an eye on him at all times.

His brother even asked for a permit to stay a couple of weeks in New York.

Newt thinks it’s getting out of hand. He appreciates the effort his brother and the Director put into taking care of him, but he honestly believes he’s perfectly capable of handling himself.

So when the next letter arrives, Newt decides to keep it to himself.

That’s when he finds out that Grindelwald seems to be very well informed about everything that’s going on in Newt’s life. Which it’d be terrifying if it wasn’t because he was getting used to it.

He just rolls his eyes at the paper when he reads that Grindelwald seems to be glad Newt has his brother and his friend following him around.

Because Grindelwald has commented several times that Newt doesn’t seem to know what 'danger’ is.

The dark lord starts to sound just like his brother and it’s so odd that Newt chooses to ignore him.

That’s his first mistake.

***

Newt welcomes the distraction of the case they’re dealing with. Theseus and Percival wanted to let him behind, but since the situation involved a wampus they had no other choice but to bring him with them.

The plan was to enter the pub without being noticed, but since one of the new auror was discovered almost immediately, the place turned into absolute chaos.

Fortunately, Newt identifies the man with the wampus with a glance and starts chasing him while the aurors of MACUSA are too busy fighting with half of the wizards and witches at the pub.

Theseus warned him about not going outside alone, but the wizard with the little wampus is heading towards the exit and Newt…

He has never been a great follower of orders.

Newt runs after the wizard, ignoring what it appears to be a yell coming from Theseus’ mouth.

But as soon as he steps outside, grabbing his wand desperately in his hand, he realizes the wizard has his aiming at the cub, the little wampus is so scared that he has become a shivering mess in the man’s hands.

“Please don’t hurt him,” Newt begs. “If you give him to me I won’t follow you. I’m not even an auror, I’m not here to arrest you.”

The man looks suspiciously at him and Newt decides to hide his wand in his coat pocket, even though he can perfectly imagine what Theseus would have to say to that. He’d be freaking out because Newt has nothing to defend himself with.

“They’re people out there that would pay thousands of galleons just for this thing,” the wizard explains, taking the wampus by the neck. The magizoologist whimpers at the sight.

“You’re hurting him,” Newt says, feeling a mixture of anger and desperation. “He needs food and rest… please give him to me.”

“So you can keep the money?” He spits and Newt tries to explain that he doesn’t care about that when the wampus, starting to feel pain, bites one of the man’s fingers.

Furious, the wizard shoves the creature aside and the little wampus ends up hitting the wall, making Newt gasp. He rushes towards the creature and kneels next to it so he can take him in his arms.

He forgets completely about the wizard behind him.

And that’s his second mistake.

The first hex that hits him takes him completely by surprise; Newt only feels the pain of the curse on his back, followed by a flash of blue that hits him on the arm and leaves a cut on his skin.

Fortunately, the wampus is protected in his arms, because the pain of the second spell almost makes him pass out.

The third spell never comes and Newt’s grateful, because he’s too dizzy to grab his wand at the moment. But he sees a new shadow appearing in the hallway and then he hears a cry of pain.

He checks on the wampus and sighs, relieved, to realize that the creature is fine. Just a little hurt and hungry.

“You’re bleeding,” a worried voice comments and Newt doesn’t have the time nor the energy to panic, because Grindelwald starts to healing his arm while he keeps making sure the wampus is not sick. “You’re so reckless, my heart. Newton… You need to stop doing this to yourself. He could’ve killed you.”

He feels a light kiss on the forehead before they both hear steps getting closer. Grindelwald is ready to attack anyone who dares to approach them, but he relaxes as he notices Percival and Theseus.

The two aurors however, almost jump at his throat when they see Newt on the floor.

“He’s patching me up,” he says and even though they still seem concerned, at least neither of them try to fight the dark lord.

“Where’s the wizard who did this to Newt?” Percival growls.

“Dead,” the magizoologist shivers in Grindelwald’s arms, the dark lord doesn’t hesitate when he says it, he even sounds proud of it.

After what it seems like a long silence, Percival just nods at the dark wizard while Theseus blurts out: “good.”

“Picquery’s coming,” Percival announces, looking over his shoulder. “You must go.”

Grindelwald quirks up an eyebrow at the two aurors. “I thought you were going to arrest me.”

“You saved my brother,” it’s everything that Theseus says.

Still, Grindelwald doesn’t move from his spot.

“I don’t want to leave him.”

Percival rolls his eyes.

“We’re going to take care of Newt,” he assures.

Grindelwald doesn’t seem convinced until Newt is the one that begs him to go.

“I’d like to keep getting those letters of yours,” Newt says. “But it’s going to be impossible if you’re end up in Azkaban.”

“Take care of him,” Grindelwald whispers to the aurors and his voice hides a mix of desperation and warning.

After the dark lord disapparates, Theseus helps Newt to take care of the wampus, while Percival makes sure the magizoologist has no other injury.

“I was wrong,” the Director mumbles only to make Newt tilt his head at him in confusion. “He’s not obsessed with you-”

“The fucking dark lord is besotted,” Theseus cuts him off and Newt’s ready to tell his brother to stop joking except that he looks completely serious and Percival seems to agree with him.

“And I don’t know if that’s better or worse,” the Director adds and Newt’s glad the hallway is dark so none of them can see him blush.

He also thanks to Merlin they can’t hear his heart bumping excitedly in his chest.


End file.
